A Rose Without Thorns
by ChuckyXTiffany
Summary: (Sonic X)- Amy constantly loves the blue hero by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog but he secretly dates Sally Acorn. Soon, Amy finds out about his girlfriend and becomes devastated about it but not for long. Someone by the name of Shadow the Hedgehog comes into her life and makes her happy and feel loved. Will Amy feel the same for the black hedgehog? Let's find out!


Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to SEGA and I wish I did but I can only dream though…

A/N: Yes, I'm doing this story so, it would be great if you guys liked my story and stuff. I'm going to try my best to make this story interesting so, go easy on me and thank you! And in my later stories that I will be making, there will be Shadow and Amy's children, Damien, Rose, And Chaos which belongs to me in the story so I hope you enjoy this. Thanks again! ? **Sonic X**

 **Chapter One**

The interior of Chris's household, the pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose was in a slumber as she was coated up by thick, pink-colored blankets. God, it was freezing inside the bedroom; it was like she was sleeping inside a freezer. She snuggled underneath the covers, keeping warmth whilst she was still sleeping. Speaking of the room, it was Amy's new bedroom ever since she and her friends accidently got transported into this human world due to chaos control. The sun shined brightly, delivering bright rays through the curtains and onto Amy's face. Her eyes fluttered, revealing her emerald green orbs and she rubbed her eyes with her two gloved-hands.

Sitting up in bed, her hands landed atop of her lap as she looked at her surroundings. A slight yawn escaped from her lips whilst stretching her arms out. Sighing, Amy removed the covers from off her frame and moved her legs to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling to the beige carpeted floor. Amy was tired from her slumber but she didn't want to miss out on breakfast or she would have to make breakfast by herself.

Amy stood up from the bed and began to approach the door. Grabbing the doorknob and rotating it, she pulled the door open and departed from the bedroom as she started to saunter down the hall; she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to find her best friend, Cream, cooking away on the stove with a woman named Ella.

The pink hedgehog's hair was untidy from moving around in bed whilst she had a rough time, sleeping. Her pajamas were a two-piece but it looked cute on her, a cropped short-sleeved pajama shirt with caprice pajamas. Her hair was missing from her crazed-sleeping but she was still the same cute-looking Amy Rose.

"Good morning, Cream and Ella." Amy greeted in a sleepy tone as she stood against the door frame. Cream and Ella glanced at the weary, female hedgehog. "Good morning, Amy." The two greeted in unison before going back to making breakfast. Cream was standing on a small step-stool since she was short for a twelve year-old. She has changed through the years; Cream had those long ears but they were now pulled into a ponytail. She had a brown-colored bang hanging over her right eye and she wore other clothes apart from the orange-colored dress that she wore when she was the age of six. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was now a pre-teen.

"What's for breakfast, Ella?" Amy asked, walking over to the two girls.

"Bacon, eggs, and sausages," Ella responded.

"That sounds delicious." Amy said, licking her lips in hunger. "Where's everyone?" She questioned, looking around the kitchen.

"They're in the dining room," She answered. "Go join them whilst me and Cream make breakfast." She ordered in a sweet tone and Amy obliged, walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room to see all her friends, sitting around the long, rectangular, oak table. They turned their heads and their eyes landed on her as smiles were plastered on their muzzles.

"Good morning, Amy." Chris greeted with a warm-hearted smile.

"Good morning, Chris." Amy greeted back in a sweet tone whilst walking to the table to take a seat. She was seated between Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic glanced at the pink hedgehog next to him and gave her a welcoming smile. "Good morning, Amy." He greeted politely.

"Good morning, Sonic." She greeted back as the two were now, having eye-contact.

 _I'm shocked that she didn't jump on me and deliver her death hugs._ Sonic was shocked that she didn't scream his name and throw herself on him. Something was wrong with her or she just grew up and became mature. Perhaps, she wasn't the old Amy that she used to be.

Cream and Ella entered the dining room with plates of appetizing food. Ella and Cream started to serve the food to Sonic and his friends. They thanked the two for making such delicious breakfast and the two retreated to the kitchen. Everyone in the dining room started to pick up the delicious food and ingested them. "This is so good," Rouge said, eating the pieces of bacon.

"I'll say!" Knuckles agreed, picking up the pieces of the scrambled eggs with silverware fork.

"This is really good, Chris." Sonic complimented before ripping the sausage in half and throwing one piece inside his mouth.

"Thank you, Sonic." He said in a polite tone and Sonic winked at Chris before going back to finish his last piece of sausage. After breakfast, Amy retreated to her bedroom and everyone else went back to their bedrooms to get dressed or whatever. The female hedgehog took her warm shower before getting dressed. When she was finished getting dressed, Amy decided that she shouldn't wear her red headband today; she was going to change her style instead of wearing that typical red dress and that headband of hers. Speaking of Amy, she has changed through the years as well. She has become mature and she wasn't annoying like she used to be. At least, that's what Sonic thought. He didn't have interest in her because she was constantly giving him death hugs and always asks him to take her on a date or marry her but all he did was decline. She didn't want to be that twelve year-old girl like she was before. Matter-of-factly, she was tired of waiting for Sonic to make a move or confess his feelings to her but she wasn't going to stop loving him nor give up on him.

He was _her_ hero, after all.

However, she was wearing a long-sleeved cropped red-ruffled off-the-shoulder top with blue skinny ripped-designed jeans, and the red-colored converses added to the outfit. Her long quills stopped to the middle of her back and yes, it has grown through the years. It wasn't short like before and she was even more beautiful. Amy walked up to her bedside drawer and picked up one pair of earrings that was hers. She wondered if she should wear the accessories and then her decision was made. Putting on the little red heart-shaped earrings and walking up to her white vanity table, Amy started to check herself out. She was looked pretty and knew that what she was wearing was the perfect outfit for today so, Amy smiled to herself. _Dress to kill, eh?_ The beautiful rose walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob, and pivoting it. She pulled the door open before turning off the lights and leaving the bedroom whilst closing the door behind her.

The interior of the red echidna's bedroom, Knuckles was inside, getting ready to depart from his bedroom until someone barged into his room which was the certain blue hero, Sonic. "Hey Knucklehead," Sonic greeted, peeking his head inside as he looked at the echidna.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in an irritated tone, crossing his arms over his chest. Sonic didn't respond back until he entered inside, closed the door behind him, and approaching Knuckles. "Nothing, just wanted to know what you were up to," He replied with a smirk.

"Enough is enough, Sonic!" He slightly raised his voice with his agitated face. "What do you want?!"

Sonic raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down, Knucklehead. I just needed to ask you something, that's all." He smiled nervously.

"What? And make it fast!" He said, impatiently. He wanted Sonic to ask him whatever quickly. He just couldn't wait until Sonic leaves his bedroom. Sonic was always annoying to Knuckles and the two wouldn't get along for a minute nor a second but mostly, they got along whenever they wanted to. You can say that Knuckles gets angry easily.

"Did you see how Amy was acting?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Like… she didn't give me none of her death hugs or any of that weird stuff this morning…" He replied as he looked puzzled.

"That's odd," He said. "Perhaps, she changed or maturity got the best of her." Knuckles was probably right. She's not the little girl he used to know. She's different now…

"You might be right about that," Sonic looked down at the floor, thinking of what had happened earlier.

"Why are you worried about it, anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sonic's thoughts got interrupted by the echidna. He snapped back to reality. "She just never acted like that." Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"And another thing, she was wearing something that was very odd. Usually, she wears that red dress and the headband but nope." Knuckles added.

"What was she wearing?" Sonic asked.

"You should go see yourself," He smirked. "You'll probably fall on your knees when you catch sight of her." He chuckled and Sonic got the gist of what he just said and surely, his muzzle turned into a deep red but he quickly concealed it, making sure that it was invisible to his friend. His blush vanished and his face contorted into anger. "Never! You probably love Rouge anyways!" He retorted.

"I don't love Rouge so, get your facts straight, blue boy!" He remarked with an angry expression as he clenched his fist and his teeth unsheathed. Sonic didn't cower for the echidna instead, he stood straight up with that smile on his face. "Whatever you say, Knuckles." The blue hedgehog shrugged and turned around, heading for the door. Of course, Sonic knew that Knuckles has a thing for Rouge but he wasn't the type of guy to confess his feelings towards any girl. Sonic grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pulling the door open and vacated from his friend's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked down the small corridor and walked near the top of the stairs as he was about to descend them. Looking down the stairs, he saw the pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose approaching the front doors.

"Hey Amy," He greeted as his lips were tugged into a smile. The female hedgehog turned around and looked up from where she was standing to see the blue blur at the top of the staircase. She smiled back. "Hi Sonic," She greeted. "What are you doing?"

Sonic zipped down the stairs and stopped in front of her in a flash. "Nothing, bored out of my mind but later, I was going to go on one of my runs." He replied.

"That's cool," Amy said in a sweet tone. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure, come on," Sonic walked towards the front doors and exited the huge household with Amy trailing behind him. _God, she looks so beautiful in that outfit. Maybe, Knuckles was right about her._ Sonic descended the porch steps with the pink rose beside him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready when you are," She smiled at the blue hedgehog. _Sonic is acting different. Usually, he runs away from me but why isn't he running away now when he has the perfect time to. Boy, this is unusual._ Sonic snapped Amy out of her thoughts as he picked her up in bridal style. She shrieked, wrapping her arms around the scruff of his neck. "Sonic, don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" She giggled and he chuckled to her comment.

"Calm down, I've got you." He smiled down at her which caused the young pink hedgehog to blush. He didn't have to let her know that; Amy trusted him within all her heart. She knew that Sonic would never harm her in any way or get her involved in danger. "Hold on tight, Amy." He told her before running in full speed away from the house.

Amy's long quills flew through the wind as the blue hero was being agile through the green grass. The faster he went, the more she realized why he loved running so much. _Now, I see why he loves to go on his runs._ Amy buried her face in his chest as he ran in full speed over the grassy hills. "Where are you planning on taking me?" She questioned, unburying her face from his chest and looking up at him.

"You'll see," He said as that smile still lingered on his muzzle. It seemed like he was always happy and he had no worries at all. He was full of freedom. She remained silent as he was running to wherever his destination would be.

In a flash, the duo arrived at the secluded area. Sonic placed Amy onto her feet and she released her hold on him, letting her hands fall to her sides. Amy looked up and observed the beautiful scenery in front of her. She became awe-struck as her eyes were scanning the majestic place. "Wow, this is beautiful," She complimented but slowly. That's all she could blurt out; she was lost for words.

Sonic didn't respond back to the pink hedgehog instead, he approached the group of blooming flowers and took his seat on the ground as the flowers were encircling him. After looking at the place, Amy went to sit beside the blue hedgehog. Joining Sonic, Amy was looking up at the blue sky, including the white

clouds whilst Sonic picked up one single flower between his forefinger and middle finger as his right hand was behind his head.

Amy glanced at the relaxing hedgehog as she was sitting on her knees. "Sonic, why did you bring me here if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You were always upset that I've never took you anywhere so, here we are." He spread his arms out, indicating to the beautiful place that they were located then he closed his eyes, enjoying his relaxation.

Amy was silent for a moment until she responded. "I'm sorry," She apologized with downcast eyes.

Sonic opened his left eyelid and looked at her with his one eye as his right eye was remained closed. "Sorry for what?" He asked, playing with the beautiful yellow flower between his fingers.

"For being so upset because I couldn't go anywhere with you." She answered in a low tone.

"Ay, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He said, taking the blame. "It's my fault that I was disregarding you and never bringing you with me." Amy became silent, resting her hands in her lap but he continued. "I should be apologizing, not you. So, for not bringing you with me all those times, I want to start taking you to places that you've never seen before." He finished with a warm-hearted smile as he resumed, rotating the flower with his fingers.

"Really?" She inquired.

"Yes, really." He nodded.

"Thank you, Sonic," She said, appreciatively.

"No problem, Amy," He said then he opened both of his eyes, revealing green orbs. "I have something for you." Amy glanced at him, wondering what he had for her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Extending the flower out to her, he sat up and placed the yellow flower in her hair. "There you go," He said in his monotone. Amy blushed as she looked up at the flower in her hair.

"Thank you, Sonic," She said.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He said, laying back onto the ground, his hands going back underneath his head and he resumed looking at the view.


End file.
